


Five Times Vala Left The Base Without Permission

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title, self explanatory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Vala Left The Base Without Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sg1_five_things.

**One**

Technically she didn’t leave the base, just the SGC. Vala just popped upstairs to NORAD to collect the pizza she had ordered with Daniel’s credit card. Perturbed SFs met her once she stepped off the elevator, but she walked right past them and up to the cute delivery boy with a wink and a sizable tip, also liberated from the good Doctor. The delivery boy gave her the pizza and a smile, “Enjoy your pizza Ms. Jackson!” 

**Two**

Vala saw a white flash behind her eyelids and awoke with a start. Sitting up, she found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. High ceilings, sleek metal walls and the unmistakable hum of the life support systems one would only find aboard a spacecraft.

“Daniel, you’ve done something with your hair...” General O’Neill’s voice wafted from somewhere behind her. Vala spun around to find him standing next to Thor, who was at a console, head tilted slightly to the side. “This is not Daniel Jackson, O’Neill.”

“I knew that.” Jack’s gruff joviality was lost on aliens.

“I am sorry”, Thor said to Vala, “I assumed the life sign I detected in Dr. Jackson’s office was indeed Dr. Jackson.”

Vala studied the alien for a second before replying. “No problem darling, I was just taking a brief nap on Daniel’s couch, he does work me pretty hard”, she finished with a wink. 

Jack covered his reaction with a cough and Thor continued to look perplexed. “Last I saw, he was down in one of those dusty old storage rooms looking for some artefact or another.” Vala rose from the floor, making her way over to Jack and Thor. “Are you here to take him off on some gallivanting adventure? Because I must insist on joining you. Daniel and I have become quite close. There were these bracelets you see…”

**Three**

She knew she shouldn’t have touched the mirror…the second after she did. Seconds after that she was swamped with SFs all pointing their weapons at her. Vala threw her hands up in surrender and gave them a lopsided smile. “Oops!” 

A tall figure strode purposefully into the room, short military cut, sharp blue eyes and a firm but full lip. “I’m General Jackson, who the hell are you?”

**Four**

It was after the fifth ‘quiet beer’ in celebration of the Ori’s defeat that Daniel (Vala will say it was Daniel until her dying day) commented on how different cultures celebrated the ridding of evil in the form of a rain dance. “…I mean, I have seen some fancy 'rain makers' throughout the galaxy, from statues to little tiiiiiny rings…” Daniel squinted and squished his thumb and forefinger together, “but nothing beats a good rain dance. In fact, the Cherokee…”

“Daniel, we need to be outside to make it rain.”

“Oh.” Daniel replied as if for the first time realising that they were still under a mountain. “Ok, there’s a…”

“A what?”

“An escape hatch” Daniel hiccupped.

Vala smacked down her beer. “Show me.”

Daniel and Vala attempted to 'sneak' around the halls, and soon arrived at their destination. It was surprisingly difficult to manoeuvre one drunken archaeologist and one equally drunk alien up a ladder, but somehow they made it.

“Daniel, it’s a clear night, there is no way we can make it rain.” 

Daniel took Vala’s hand and led her over into a cleaning. “It’s easy, c’mon.” He started swaying on the spot, then moving his feet about, trying to capture some semblance of rhythm. 

Vala threw her head back in laughter, which in turn set Daniel off. He grabbed her and spun her around in circles, both of them looking up at the sky. “Rain rain, come tonight, so Daniel here can fly a kite!” Vala yelled at the sky. 

Soon their spinning and laughter was too much and they fell in a heap to the ground. Catching her breath, Vala peered up at the sky until her eyes began to close. She was almost asleep when she felt the splashes of water on her face. “Daniel, we made it rain”, she laughed.

**Five**

Vala taped up the last box before heaving it up to carry out of the room. As she reached the door, she turned to take one last look around her old home. She smiled as she flicked off the light and close the door behind her. The beeping lock on the door was most satisfying. She carried the box up the hall, on the elevator and past the checkpoint, blowing the guard a kiss on her way out. After four years, three months and six days, she didn’t need permission to move in with Daniel.


End file.
